disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Simba
Simba es el protagonista de la película The Lion King. Hijo de Mufasa y Sarabi, Simba fue el siguiente en la línea para gobernar las Tierras del Reino. Sin embargo, después de que su malvado tío Scar asesinó a Mufasa y culpó a Simba por la muerte del ex-rey, el joven cachorro de león es condenado al exilio mientras que Scar gobierna como rey. Fue entonces cuando Simba regresó a las Tierras del Reino y reclamó su trono y lugar legítimo en el gran ciclo de la vida. Al entrar en la edad adulta, Simba se casa con su amiga de la infancia Nala y tienen dos cachorros con su nombre Kiara y Kion. Historia Personalidad Como cachorro, Simba era bastante masculino, divertido, aventurero e impresionable. Admiraba mucho a su padre, Mufasa, y deseaba algún día convertirse en un gobernante tan poderoso como él, pasando gran parte de su tiempo aprendiendo los caminos de un rey o simplemente imaginando cómo sería la vida con tal poder y estima. Esto inflado su ego, haciéndolo arrogante y jactancioso hacia personajes como Zazu y Scar, y además llevó a situaciones problemáticas, ya que su punto de vista sobre Mufasa le llevó a creer que ser un rey significaba ser audaz y buscando peligro innecesario, sólo para probar cómo poderoso podría ser. Esto estaría perfectamente en línea con los planes de Scar, quien planeó matar a Simba para aumentar sus posibilidades de convertirse en gobernante de las Tierras del Reino. Sin embargo, Simba fue capaz de aprender de sus errores al final, ya que sus acciones negativas fueron principalmente impulsadas por la admiración de su padre. Como un adulto joven, la personalidad de Simba toma un cambio, llegando a ser melodramático y temeroso - un resultado directo de la muerte de Mufasa. Porque creía que la muerte de su padre era en última instancia su culpa, Simba se sintió indigno de gobernar el trono, insinuando signos de baja autoestima, además de rehusarse a enfrentar su pasado. No fue hasta que se encontró y obtuvo la guía del sabio mandril, Rafiki, que Simba descubriría que el pasado es importante, y debe ser mirado a fin de aprender de los errores, pero nunca como una razón para evitar que uno mismo de seguir adelante en la vida. A pesar de esto, Simba también estaba dispuesto a participar en experiencias más fáciles, como se ve con su amistad con Timón y Pumba. Como se vio durante "Hakuna Matata", y su tiempo como un adolescente visto en ''The Lion King 1½'', Simba conservó algo de su naturaleza infantil cuando simplemente en presencia de sus amigos, y lejos de las presiones de su pasado, ser relajado y amante de la diversión si se le da la oportunidad. Ahora, como un adulto maduro y Rey de las Tierras del Reino, con una familia amorosa, incluyendo a una hija, Simba ya no es demasiado aventurero y extrovertido, en lugar de ser humilde y bastante suave de voz, incluso en la cara de sus amigos más cercanos. Como resultado directo de la muerte trágica de Mufasa, Simba también se convirtió en temeroso y sobre protector, específicamente con su hija, Kiara, ya que temía los peligros que acechaban en las Tierras del Reino, ya fueran las hienas o escondidas en las sombras, Tales como la verdadera naturaleza de Scar. También miró hacia atrás en su infancia con cierto sentido de vergüenza, como lo demuestra su conversación con Nala en The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, en la que afirmaba que el espíritu aventurero de Kiara lo hacía temeroso, reflejando su propia actitud aventurera como un cachorro, refiriéndose a los peligros que sufrió durante la infancia. También se demostró que era un gobernante sabio y respetado, como Mufasa antes que él. Él tenía el prejuicio contra los que retenían lealtad a Scar destronado, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlos eventualmente, siguiendo la filosofía verbalmente exhibida en "We Are One". Sin embargo, a pesar de ser rey, Simba sabe que él tiene que respetar las tradiciones de otros animales, que era porqué él no interfirió con el torneo de Makuu y de Pua. Simba también le gusta seguir la tradición, por lo que en un primer momento, se sintió decepcionado con su hijo Kion por poner otros animales en la Guardia del León en lugar de otros leones como las Guardias del León anteriores. Sin embargo, después de presenciar la nueva Guardia del León al derrotar a las hienas, Simba acepta la elección de su hijo y se enorgullece de él. Apariencia física Cuando era un recién nacido, Simba era muy pequeño con una cabeza grande. Él tenía manchas claras en la cabeza y el cuerpo, como leones nacidos tienen visuales. Como un cachorro, Simba tiene piel "color marrón-dorado", con un color crema claro acentuando su vientre, el hocico y las patas. Él tiene grandes ojos de color naranja brillante, con los iris (rojo como un adulto) y escleróticas amarillas; Sus párpados superiores son un rojizo profundo. Además, tiene una nariz rosa claro y cuatro patillas negras sobre ninguna de las partes de su boca, y el interior de sus oídos, leonado y montura de negro. Simba como un cachorro cuenta con un pequeño mechón de pelo en la parte superior de su cabeza y una cola espesa corto. Él tiene algo proporciones robustas. Como un adolescente, Simba conserva gran parte de la apariencia que tenía como un cachorro, pero es mucho ligero. Tiene una mueca de pelo rojizo-anaranjado que crece en la tapa de su cabeza y parcialmente abajo de su cuello; esta es la primera etapa de su melena que crece. También tiene algunas coloraciones más oscuras notable en su cuerpo, como un punto pardusco por encima de su nariz. Como un adulto joven, Simba es mucho más grande y su cuerpo es musculoso. Su melena rojiza ha crecido completamente y cubre la totalidad de su cuello y la mayor parte de su espalda, y sus oídos apenas se ven. Sus ojos son más pequeños en relación a su cabeza y son más ovalados. En la secuela ''Simba's Pride'', ahora como un adulto maduro, los colores de su piel y melena son algo más pálidos, y tiene una apariencia más envejecida y una estructura más pesada. Apariciones The Lion King Cuando Simba es solamente un recién nacido, el sabio babuino Rafiki le levanta al aire para mostrar al reino el joven príncipe, y todos los animales gritan de alegría. Cuando Simba es un cachorro, quiere descubrir lo que es ser Rey, e intenta ser valiente como su padre, el Rey Mufasa, yendo a un cementerio de elefantes, donde le persiquen las hienas, pero su padre logra salvarle. Al día sigiente cuando Simba está en medio de una estampida de búfalos, su padre intenta salvarle y muere en el intento. Su tío Scar le convence al pequeño león de que él es culpable de la muerte de su padre, y le aconseja que huya. Simba llega a un oasis donde conoce a Timon y Pumba, un jabalí y un suricato que le crían y le ayudan a olvidar los males del pasado. Simba demuestra ser un cachorro difícil de manejar, para Timon y Pumba les resulta difícil ser padres adoptivos. Simba se mete en todo tipo de líos, saltando entre los árboles, nadando en las cascadas empinadas, y dando vueltas a Timón como un juguete. Cuando Simba es un adulto, se encuentra en el oasis en el que vive a su vieja amiga de la infancia, Nala, que le dice que su tío Scar se ha apoderado del reino y no queda comida ni agua, y debe volver para gobernar. Pero Simba se niega y corre lejos de Nala, pero entonces se encuentra con el viejo babuino Rafiki, que le anima a volver a casa. Simba, con ayuda de Nala, y de Timon y Pumba, se enfrenta a Scar y a las hienas que han invadido el reino. Simba vence a Scar lanzándolo al abismo, y se convierte en el nuevo rey. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride En The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Simba es ahora un adulto maduro y él y Nala tienen una hija, Kiara. Aunque se ha demostrado que es un padre amoroso, también está preocupado y sobreprotector de Kiara, debido a sus experiencias de vida como un cachorro. Un día Simba deja a su hija jugar con Timon y Pumba para verla. Desconocido para Simba, Timón y Pumba comienzan a discutir sobre bichos y Kiara se desliza lejos de ellos desapercibidos. Kiara termina cruzando hacia las Lejanías donde conoce a Kovu, un cachorro de Forastero cuyo orgullo fue exiliado por Simba debido a su lealtad a Scar. Los dos se unen mutuamente hasta que Simba salta para enfrentarse a Zira, la madre de Kovu, que estaba mirando a los dos cachorros. Después de la confrontación, Simba habla con Kiara y le explica que "son uno". Cuando Kiara es una adolescente, se dirige sola a las Tierras del Reino para su primera cacería. Simba está preocupado por su seguridad y envía a Timón y Pumba a verla de nuevo. Mientras Kiara está cazando, Simba camina nerviosamente en la Roca del Rey. Él nota humo de un incendio y se reúne la manada de ir a buscar a Kiara. Kovu la rescata y le pide unirse a la manada. Simba al principio intenta enviarlo lejos, citando su destierro junto a los otros forasteros. Nala y Rafiki lo convencen para aceptar a Kovu en la manada, pues las leyes de las Tierras del Reino dicen que las deudas deben ser pagadas, y deben a Kovu para rescatar a Kiara. Simba está de acuerdo con estas leyes pero dice que pondrá juicio sobre Kovu y cuando la manada regresa a la Roca del Rey, hace que Kovu duerma fuera de la cueva por desconfianza. Esa noche, Simba más tarde tiene una pesadilla de él tratando de salvar a su padre Mufasa de la estampida, pero está impedido por Scar, que se transforma en Kovu y es arrojado del acantilado. Desconocido para Simba, Zira ha entrenado secretamente a Kovu para infiltrar el reino de Simba y matar a Simba. Simba poco a poco comienza a confiar en Kovu, y Kiara y Kovu empiezan a enamorarse. Pronto esto llevó a Kovu a cuestionar su lealtad a los Forasteros. Después de un tiempo, Simba lleva a Kovu a dar un paseo y le cuenta la verdadera historia de Scar. Sin embargo, Zira y los otros forasteros emboscan a Kovu y Simba mientras caminan y hablan, reiniciando automáticamente la desconfianza de Simba en Kovu, después de que Zira felicite a Kovu por llevarlo a la emboscada, "como siempre planeaban". Kovu intenta convencer a Simba de que no tiene nada que ver con el ataque, e incluso intenta proteger a Simba, pero es golpeado por su hermana, Vitani. Simba está lesionado, pero salta a una presa del río a la seguridad, causando algunos troncos a caer sobre el hermano de Kovu Nuka, que trató de evitar que se escape, y muere por sus heridas. Kovu es culpado por su muerte, y Zira golpea a Kovu con su pata y le deja una cicatriz en el ojo que se parece a la de Scar. Él entonces huye a las Tierras del Reino en vergüenza, con Zira que le dice a su manada que deje ir a Kovu. Simba, creyendo que Kovu tenía motivos oscuros cuando salvó a Kiara, exilia al león después de negarse a aceptar sus disculpas y silencia a su hija cuando ordena a su padre que escuche a Kovu. Mientras Kovu huye, mira hacia Simba, ignorando a Rafiki, que simplemente mira con tristeza. Kiara está angustiada por esto y le pide a su padre que lo reconsidere, pero afirma que Kovu la usó sólo para acercarse a él, que está siguiendo las huellas de Scar y que él mismo debe seguir a su padre. Kiara desafía airadamente a su padre, exclamando: "¡Tu jamas podrás ser Mufasa!" Que hiere a Simba profundamente e inmensamente. Kiara luego huye para encontrar a Kovu, y los dos se reúnen en el desierto más tarde esa noche. Como Simba entra en la cueva para encontrar a su hija desafiante se había ido, Zazú llega y anuncia que los forasteros han iniciado una guerra. Simba se dirige a pelear con sus leonas, Timón, y Pumba mientras envía a Zazú para encontrar a Kiara. Antes de que la batalla comience Simba, en serio, ofrece a Zira una última oportunidad para rendirse y salir en paz, que la leona, decidida a ver sus objetivos a la fruición, rechaza. En este punto, Simba lidera la acusación contra los Forasteros. Después de una larga batalla, Simba y Zira se enfrentan directamente. Al igual que los dos están a punto de chocar, Kiara y Kovu saltan en medio de la confrontación, y Kiara le dice a Simba que ambos lados "son clan". Simba entiende la sabiduría de su hija y la hocica, como su padre brilla un faro de la luz del sol sobre él. Los Forasteros, después de enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de su líder cuando amenaza con matar a Vitani desertora, abandonan completamente a Zira y se unen a las Leonas. Simba le dice a Zira que abandone el pasado tanto como él, para que la paz entre ellos pueda llegar a una vida mejor; sin embargo, ella está demasiado dominada por el odio para aceptar su comprensión. Zira, enfurecida, intenta saltar sobre Simba, cuando está momentáneamente distraído cuando la presa se rompe, sólo para ser derribada por Kiara. Las dos leonas caen en el cañon, que rápidamente comenzó a llenarse de agua. Simba salta abajo del acantilado después de ellas mientras que Zira, a pesar de las ofertas de ayuda de Kiara, se resbala y cae a su muerte en los torrentes remolinos del río abajo. Simba llega hacia Kiara y le da su pata para ayudarla a subir el acantilado. Después de que Simba y Kiara subieran de nuevo a la seguridad, finalmente se reconcilia con su hija y acepta a Kovu y los otros forasteros en su manada. Las dos manadas unidas se dirigen de nuevo a la Roca del Rey, donde Kiara y Kovu están casados. En celebración, Kovu, Kiara, Simba y Nala caminan hasta el promontorio de la Roca del Rey y rugen por todo el reino, junto con el resto de la manada, el resto de los animales de las Tierras del Reino celebrando abajo. La voz desencarnada de Mufasa le felicita cálidamente, su voz profunda retumba en el aire. -Bien hecho, hijo mío, somos clan. The Lion King 1½ En The Lion King 1½, Simba aparece como un personaje secundario. Brevemente se ve a Simba cuando Rafiki lo levanta, y los animales le hacen una reverencia, aunque en realidad, fue por un ataque gaseoso del jabalí Pumba, que hizo que todos los animales se desmayasen. Más se revela sobre la vida de Simba en la selva con Timón y Pumba después de su exilio. Simba demuestra ser un puñado, mientras escala árboles altos y peligrosos y nada sobre las cascadas, sin importarle el peligro en que se encuentra y los esfuerzos frenéticos de Timón para disciplinarlo. Como un adolescente, él ha batido a Timón en cada clase de concurso de la consumición del insecto, junto con un concurso de sorber caracoles que se demuestre. También tiene una tendencia a despertar por la noche, con sed o "necesidad de ir" y en una escena, menciona que tuvo un "mal sueño", ya sea sobre la muerte de su padre o ser asesinado en la estampida tratando de llegar a la seguridad, llevándolo a dormir junto a Timón y Pumba. Después se ve cuando se va a vivir con Timon y Pumbaa, y causa todo tipo de problemas a Timón. Cuando crece, Simba y Timón se enfrentan en un concurso de sorber caracoles, en el que Timón se desmalla al no poder comerse el último caracol que le quedaba, por lo tanto, Simba le gana en la competición. Bastante pronto, él se reúne con Nala, y mientras que están teniendo una cita, Timón y Pumbaa mienten en el fondo que intenta romperlos para arriba. Simba luego sale al día siguiente para reclamar el trono y obtener ayuda de Timón y Pumba. Antes de que él reclame el trono, él agradece, a Timón y Pumbaa que indican que "no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes". Timon & Pumbaa Simba hace apariciones ocasionales en la serie de televisión animada Timon & Pumbaa. Esto incluye un episodio en el que Timón lo arrastra para intentar revivir la memoria perdida de Pumba. En el episodio "Congo on Like This", Timon y Pumba sospechan que Simba puede haber vuelto a su naturaleza carnívora. El episodio "Shake Your Djibouti" cuenta con Simba de nuevo donde Timon y Pumba se ven obligados a entrenar a Simba para protegerlos de un monstruo de laboratorio. En otro episodio, aparece sólo como un recorte de cartón. Otro episodio titulado "Rome Alone" ve a Simba ser capturado por romanos, que lo obligan a la batalla de gladiadores con otro león llamado Claudius cuando se niega a comer a Timón y Pumba, pero se sale de la batalla cuando Claudius se queda dormido antes de la pelea después de que Timón y Pumba lo mantengan durante toda la noche tratando de sobornar a perder la pelea. En el episodio "Once Upon a Timon", Simba llega durante el clímax del episodio y persuade a Rafiki para terminar de contar la historia de cómo Timón se convirtió en un paria. Simba también aparece en un video musical de "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" protagonizada por Timon y Pumbaa, que apareció al final de un episodio. House of Mouse Simba hizo numerosas apariciones en la serie de la televisión House of Mouse como huésped en el club. A veces es visto como un cachorro o como un adulto. En "The Stolen Cartoons", Rafiki fue visto bañándose en la sopa de Simba. En "Timon and Pumbaa", se queja de la popularidad de Timon y Pumba, diciendo "¡Esos chicos siempre reciben toda la atención!". En "King Larry Swings In", Simba de cachorro fue visto en un flashback y cayó del acantilado de la Roca del Rey después de que Donald accidentalmente lo dejó caer. También aparece en el anuncio final con Nala siendo reprendido por Donald de niñero en "Mickey vs. Shelby". También fue presentado en tiros de multitud reutilizados de invitados que huían del club en varias ocasiones. También hace breves apariciones en Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse y ''Mickey's House of Villains''. The Lion Guard Simba aparece en la serie de televisión de 2016 The Lion Guard, que se desarrolla en medio de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride y se centra alrededor de su segundo hijo nacido de él y Nala e hijo único, Kion. Primero apareciendo en The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Simba se ve por primera vez recitando el discurso que Mufasa le dio temprano en la película original, a su hija, Kiara. En medio del discurso, sin embargo, Kion y su mejor amigo, Bunga, entran y causan distracción. Esto aumenta la preocupación de Simba por la inmadurez de Kion, y expresa sus esperanzas de que su hijo finalmente "crezca". Más tarde, mientras que en la Roca del Rey, Simba y Nala son informados por Rafiki que Kion ha sido bendecido con el "Rugido de los Ancestros": un poder dado a los segundos nacidos de cada Rey León, lo que indica el nuevo líder de un equipo de protectores conocidos como la Guardia del León. Simba cree que Kion todavía no está preparado para esa responsabilidad, pero finalmente acepta informar a Kion de su recién descubierta responsabilidad y le pide a su hijo que reúna a las fieras para unirse a la guardia, suponiendo que Kion supiera que se refería a leones. En cambio, Kion monta de un grupo diverso de animales, mucho a la decepción de Simba. Al final, sin embargo, Kion y sus amigos son capaces de probar su valor rescatando a Kiara de una estampida y defendiendo hienas problemáticas. Debido a esto, Simba finalmente está de acuerdo con el testamento de Rafiki, declarando con confianza que es hora de que la Guardia del León vuelva a levantarse. En "Can't Wait to be Queen", Simba viaja con Nala y Zazú a un funeral. Él está dispuesto a dar un homenaje a un elefante caído, pero debe hacerlo en el lenguaje de los elefantes, que tiene dificultad para hacer. En la serie en sí, Simba generalmente desempeña papeles menores a lo largo de las diversas historias. En "Bunga and the King", sin embargo, él y Bunga se encuentran atrapados en un enorme sumidero. A medida que tratan de liberarse, su igual obstinación les hace chocar. A pesar de esto, pronto encuentran algo en lo que pueden relacionarse después de darse cuenta de que ambos fueron criados por Timón y Pumba, estableciéndose como "medio hermanos" en respuesta a esto. El episodio también es significativo en el establecimiento de Timón y Pumba como no sólo los mejores amigos de Simba, sino también los padres sustitutos. En "The Trail to Udugu", Simba sirve como líder temporal de la Guardia del León, mientras que Kion va en un viaje con Nala y Kiara. En "The Savannah Summit", Simba reúne a otros líderes dentro de las Tierras del Reino para discutir la unidad entre las diversas especies y el futuro del reino. Significativamente, Simba invita al líder de los cocodrilos Makuu, que es universalmente odiado por los Animales de las Tierras del Reino debido a su comportamiento despiadado. Sin embargo, Makuu hace un esfuerzo legítimo para demostrar su valor, algo que sólo Simba cree en la mayoría de la cumbre. Cameos y otras apariciones Simba, como un cachorro muy joven, hace un breve cameo en el episodio Safety Smart: Goes Green de ''Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety'', en el cual Timón interpreta mal una bombilla CFL como un "lindo león mullido". Entonces, una enojada Sarabi viene a buscar a su hijo. Simba también aparece en el carrete de blooper animado ofrecido en las características especiales de The Lion King: Diamond Edition. Una de las presentaciones presentó a Simba continuamente arruinando la pronunciación de "Hakuna Matata". Otro protagonizó a Simba tratando de despertar a Rafiki en medio de su escena durante la segunda mitad de la película. El resultado final en el corto mostró Rafiki accidentalmente cayendo a Simba infantil fuera de la repisa de la Roca del Rey. Simba (como un cachorro) hace una aparición siendo perseguido por Scar y las hienas en el episodio "Hyena Havoc" de Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series. Simba aparece como un personaje en la serie de libros The Lion King: Six New Adventures. En los libros, se demuestra que Simba y Nala tienen un hijo llamado Kopa. Apariciones en acción real The Lion King (película de acción real) Simba está previsto que aparezca en el próximo remake de acción real, interpretado por Donald Glover. Videojuegos Saga de Kingdom Hearts Simba es un personaje recurrente en la serie de Kingdom Hearts. En Kingdom Hearts y Chain of Memories, se presenta como la primera convocación obtenida. En Kingdom Hearts II, él tomó un papel mucho más grande puesto que él era un aliado y un miembro de la partida. Esto se debió en gran medida al hecho de que su mundo natal, las Tierras del Reino, fue visitado por Sora, Donald y Goofy. Su papel fue similar al de la película: Nala, junto con el trío, animó a Simba a regresar a la Roca del Rey y derrocar al rey tirano, Scar. Simba aceptó esto después de que el espíritu de su padre, Mufasa, reconstruyó su confianza. Volvió a su reino para descubrir que Scar se había convertido en un Sincorazón, así que después de una batalla, Scar fue derrotado y las hienas fueron expulsadas, permitiendo a Simba tomar su lugar legítimo como rey. Sin embargo, la confianza de Simba en sus capacidades de liderazgo se agitó cuando el fantasma de Scar volvió a perseguir y atormentar a Simba. Sora alivió sus preocupaciones y lo ayudó a derrotar el fantasma de Scar para que no hubiera nada que sostuviera a Simba de vuelta. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Como un cachorro, Simba es uno de los muchos personajes animados de Disney que han sido secuestrados por la malvada bruja Mizrabel. Más tarde es rescatado por Mickey Mouse y llevado a la Fortaleza. Después, Simba le pide a Mickey que encuentre a sus amigos Timón, Pumbaa y Zazú. Otros juegos Simba de joven también hizo una aparición en el juego de Nintendo DS ''Disney Friends'' como uno de los personajes que el jugador tiene que cuidar como una niñera. Disney Universe también contó con Simba como un personaje disfrazado. Musical como Simba en "The Lion King on Broadway".]] Tras el éxito de The Lion King, Julie Taymor creó el musical The Lion King. En esta producción, tenemos una visión de los acontecimientos que no fueron explorados en la película original, como Simba, joven y viejo, está en casi todos los números musicales. Pero en la producción de Broadway, vemos un papel ligeramente extendido, que incluye escenas como Timón atrapado sobre un lago lleno de cocodrilos, que fue culpa de Simba; ya que la situación le recordaba el día en que su tío Scar le mató a su padre y canta una canción adicional llamada "Endless Night". Jason Raize interpreta a Simba mientras que Scott Irby-Ranniar interpreta a Simba de joven en el reparto original de Broadway de The Lion King. Sin embargo, después de que Raize se suicidó en 2004, un nuevo actor tuvo que tomar su lugar como Simba en futuras presentaciones. Parques Disney .]] Al igual que la mayoría de los personajes de ''The Lion King, Simba no aparece para conocer y saludar. En cambio, aparece en ciertos espectáculos. Disneyland En California, Simba hace un cameo en It's a Small World, y puede ser visto como un animatrónico de audio encima de un flotador para ''Mickey's Soundsational Parade''. En Disney California Adventure, Simba hace apariciones en varias interpretaciones de World of Color. En la versión estándar, se le ve revivir la estampida de ñus de la película, y también se puede ver durante el final. Walt Disney World Resort En Florida, Simba aparece en Disney's Hollywood Studios '[[Fantasmic!|''Fantasmic!]]. En [[Mickey's PhilharMagic|''Mickey's PhilharMagic]] de Magic Kingdom, donde canta "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". En la antigua atracción del Magic Kingdom The Legend of the Lion King, la historia de la película fue recontada usando marionetas animatrónicas y escenas de la película, y, por supuesto, Simba aparece en ella. En Once Upon a Time en Magic Kingdom, Simba aparece brevemente junto a Pumba y Timón durante la narración de apertura de la Sra. Potts. Simba también tiene su propia carta mágica conocida como "Simba's Roar" en la atracción Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Simba es también un personaje prominente de la mercancía y el material promocional de Disney's Animal Kingdom. También en el parque, Simba protagoniza en Festival of the Lion King ''(el Festival del Rey León), organizado por Timón. Simba y otros personajes de ''The Lion King también aparecen en el Disney's Art of Animation Resort en Walt Disney World. Shanghai Disneyland Simba hace una aparición notable durante un segmento temprano temático después de The Lion King en Ignite the Dream. El segmento pasa por el nacimiento de Simba durante "Circle of Life", su infancia a través de "I Just Can't Wait to be King", hasta su eventual adultez durante el "Hakuna Matata". Simba también aparece en la interpretación de la característica del recurso de la obra de teatro musical de The Lion King. Relaciones Galería Curiosidades *Su nombre en swahili significa "león". *En algunos conceptos, Simba se muestra con los ojos azules. *Cuando los animadores dibujaban a Simba para adulto, querían un pequeño giro para que su apariencia y personalidad fueran como su actor de voz Matthew Broderick. *En un episodio de Home Improvement, Randy (interpretado por Jonathan Taylor Thomas) dice que siempre esperaba que su papá fuera llamado rey por todos mientras jugaba con un muñeco de león que se asemeja a Simba. Thomas fue la voz del joven Simba en The Lion King. *Mientras Simba regularmente aparece como un cachorro y un adulto, su edad más icónica es como un cachorro. La película original también va más en profundidad con su personalidad de cachorro. *Simba es el primer personaje animado de Disney en tener un villano como pariente biológico, seguido por Hércules. *La melena adulta de Simba estaba supuestamente inspirada en el cabello de Jon Bon Jovi. *Simba tiene problemas para hablar en otros idiomas de animales, especialmente en elefantes. *Según Timón en ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'', Simba repetidamente tenia sus garras atascadas en troncos como un cachorro. *En "Lions of the Outlands", se muestra que Simba había enfrentado a Zira antes de desterrarla y fue el vencedor. Esto era probablemente pasó justo después de tomar su lugar legítimo como rey y antes de que las Tierras del Reino fueran restauradas. *Si usted mira de cerca a Simba de joven, a veces se le veía con bigotes y a veces no se le veía con bigotes. de:Simba en:Simba fr:Simba it:Simba nl:Simba pl:Simba pt:Simba pt-br:Simba ru:Симба zh:辛巴 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Categoría:Personajes de The Lion King 1½ Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Cameos de Ralph Breaks the Internet Categoría:Personajes de Timon & Pumbaa Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes de The Lion Guard Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Personajes de Kinect Disneyland Adventures Categoría:Personajes de Epic Mickey: Power of Ilusion Categoría:Personajes de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Personajes de Disney Emoji Blitz Categoría:Personajes de Disney Tsum Tsum Categoría:Personajes de Fantasmic Categoría:Personajes en Parques Disney Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Personajes de Clásicos Disney Categoría:Sobrinos Categoría:Niños Categoría:Adultos Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Leones Categoría:Príncipes Categoría:Príncipes Disney no Oficiales Categoría:Reyes Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Personajes Antropomórficos Categoría:Héroes Categoría:Héroes Disney Categoría:Personajes Africanos Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Tritagonistas Categoría:Personajes de Disney Dreams! Categoría:Deuteragonistas Categoría:Padres y Madres Categoría:Realeza